Angel Who
by Obviously Enough
Summary: Brillants étudiants au MIT, Loki et Amora forment un petit couple fantasque d'inventeurs sociopathes. Enfin, surtout Amora. Depuis quelques mois, elle prépare une surprise en secret. Et en ce 11 avril 2030, elle la lui présente enfin... - UA SF Frostiron, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE xNJx !


Cette histoire n'a aucun sens, mais je n'ai qu'une chose à dire aux sceptiques : shut up it's Science. **Et je m'excuse pour les non-anglophones** mais la destinataire de cet os est amoureuse de cette langue donc je me devais de faire un effort. **Je vous traduis les dialogues à la demande.** Par ailleurs, les anglophones, vous je baise vos pieds en vous demandant de pardonner les fautes vous ayant écorché les yeux, n'hésitez à les corriger si vous avez un peu de temps.

A ma NJ d'amour, je lui souhaite un très très bon anniversaire et espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle aimera ma bêtise-pas-très- surprise.

Playlist :

The Clash – London Calling

Back to the future theme

Lana del Rey - American Anthem

EN JOIE

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _11 avril 2030, laboratoire personnel réservé aux étudiants, MIT, Cambridge, Massachussetts, Etats-Unis_

-Amora es-tu _sûre_ que c'est une bonne idée, balbutia Loki.

Pour rire, il avait ramené des popcorns. Mais apparemment, le seul spectacle allait être son corps retourné à l'état moléculaire.

Couverte de cambouis, des lunettes d'aviateurs sur ses cheveux fous, la jeune femme releva le nez de ses circuits électroniques et leva les yeux au plafond de son atelier, avant de râler :

-T'as confiance en moi mon ange ou ça se passe comment ?

-Non mais écoute on parle quand même d'un truc de dingue, je veux bien que tu aies déposé le brevet pour le vrai overboard avant même d'être diplômée du MIT…

-Le vrai, celui qui flotte, et non pas qui roule ! appuya-t-elle en baissant à nouveau la tête vers le micro-processeur de l'immense machine.

-Mais une _machine à voyager dans le temps ?_

-Et alors ? On est en 2030, il faudrait que quelqu'un l'invente avant que la planète explose, depuis le temps qu'on en parle de cette bécane, fit-elle en tapotant fièrement la paroi de sa main gantée. Et puis tu sais bien que mes ancêtres…

-Ҫa on les connaît tes ancêtres, la coupa Loki dans un marmonnement en allant jeter un œil aux plans sur le bureau.

Son génie de petite copine lui avait dit avoir préparé depuis longtemps une surprise, un grand moment pour l'histoire du cinéma et de l'humanité. Et oh combien elle ressemblait au Doc de Retour vers le Futur, avec ses cheveux en pétards et ses yeux écarquillés d'excitation. Ou au docteur et à sa cabine téléphonique. Call her Angel Who.

-Que des inventeurs, continuait-elle de babiller, et en remontant plus loin, une sorcière de Salem. Alors je suis quelle petite fille pour me contenter d'un pauvre overboard, hein ? Il me faut au moins un tel bijou pour être à leur hauteur. Tu vas voir, ça va marcher, affirma-t-elle en tournant finalement la tête vers lui.

Elle sembla retrouver un peu de calme en croisant le regard inquiet de Loki, et retira ses lunettes, qui semblaient contenir l'esprit de ses géniaux ancêtres tant elles la rendaient complètement malade quand elle les portait.

-Écoute, relativisa-t-elle, de toute façon c'est pas pour tout de suite, j'ai encore des tonnes de réglages et de tests à faire avant de passer à mon petit ami.

Loki leva le nez, et la machine énorme ronronnant tranquillement, gros bocal couvert de capteurs et d'affichages relié à absolument toutes les ordinateurs de la pièce, lui apparut bien trop terminée pour ses nerfs.

Et comme il l'avait prédit, « pas pour tout de suite » arriva bien trop tôt au goût de Loki. Il avait tout de même ramené une bouteille de champagne, soustraite à son concierge contre une réparation gratuite de l'ascenseur (avoir un locataire étudiant au MIT avait ses avantages), afin de fêter l'invention de l'étudiante.

Amora était très jolie quand elle était heureuse. Le petit éclair de folie dans ses yeux verts lui faisait ressembler à une magicienne sexy jusqu'à la toxicité. Loki tentait d'avoir assez de sang froid pour deux mais ce n'était pas simple, surtout que lui aussi avait la fièvre de la science, sans compter celle du cinéma et de l'histoire, alors vraiment, personne ne pouvait leur en vouloir pour ce qui arriva ensuite.

-Je suis si excitée, murmura-t-elle avec ses yeux pétillants et Loki l'embrassa dans un sourire.

Elle avait commencé à lui sauter dessus et enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille quand elle redescendit aussi sec, s'écriant :

-Non non, une découverte comme celle-ci ne peut pas attendre et puis mon taux astronomique d'adrénaline compense celui plutôt bas de l'endorphine…

-La faute à qui, râla Loki dans un soupir frustré. Qui passe ses nuits et ses jours dans son atelier depuis des mois.

-Mais la Science, mon ange ! L'Histoire ! Savoir enfin comment a été érigé Stonehenge, pourquoi la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie a-t-elle brûlé, si Confucius a vraiment existé, quand a été construit le Sphinx, les Moai de l'île de pâques…

-Il ne faut jamais que tu utilises ta propre machine.

Amora fut brusquement stoppée dans son élan, et leva lentement le nez de ses algorithmes.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? murmura-t-elle la voix douloureuse.

-Ou alors il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas essayer d'empêcher Alan Turing de se suicider.

Elle eut un lent et large sourire, et répondit en retournant à ses calculs :

-Tu parles, j'irai plutôt organiser la première gay pride autour de l'an 0, comme ça les LGBT auraient été tranquilles pendant deux milles ans après la fin de la Grèce Antique. Pas besoin d'aller taper sur tous les pousse-au-crime homophobes de l'Histoire de l'humanité, beaucoup trop fastidieux.

Loki restait sur son idée qu'agiter un drapeau arc-en-ciel le jour de la naissance de Jésus pouvait faire se déclencher la septième guerre mondiale en 2017, alors il insista :

-Ecoute, la science, oui, mais si Marty Mc-Fly t'a appris un truc, c'est qu'il ne faut pas interférer avec le passé même si on en a la possibilité et qu'on trouve quelque chose injuste, car parmi tous ceux possibles il n'en existe pas de parfait, où personne ne meurt trop tôt et tout le monde il est gentil.

-Il nous a également appris de mettre son égo de coté quand on y va, fit-elle dans un clin d'œil. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais remonter le temps aujourd'hui tu sais, fais-toi tes propres sermons mon ange. Alors, je lui dis de t'emmener où, à mon bébé ?

-Tu le sais très bien, fit-il dans un sourire beaucoup trop grand.

Ok, il était _peut-être_ en état critique d'excitation scientifique et historique. Plus rien ne pouvait les sauver de la Science. D'une voix lourde d'émotion, Amora annonça alors qu'il prenait place dans la cabine :

-Coordonnées temporelles : 30 juin 1894, 10 :00. Coordonnées géographiques : 51°30′20″Nord, 0°04′32″Ouest. Lancement des calculs, stabilisation des marqueurs. Paré à la dématérialisation.

Amora quitta son ordi pour se précipiter vers son cobaye et l'embrasser. Loki sourit contre ses lèvres, lui murmura que tout allait aller très bien, qu'à la fin de la cérémonie il rentrait aussitôt.

-Fais attention à toi, lui ordonna-t-elle avant de fermer la porte du sas et de lancer l'envoi.

Sentir son corps se détacher en particules pour se reformer dans un univers parallèle était une expérience assez commune tout compte fait, aucun chatouillement. Simplement qu'à un instant, à travers le plexiglas il regardait les cheveux blonds et emmêlés de sa copine retenus par sa paire fétiche de lunettes d'aviateur, la seconde d'après, il était dans une ruelle sale.

Ҫa avait marché ?

Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il ouvrit prestement la porte du sas, vérifia qu'il était bien entier et fonctionnel, puis appuya sur le bouton de miniaturisation de la machine. A sa grande satisfaction, elle rapetissa pour faire la taille d'une coquille d'escargot, alors il la mit dans sa poche, et commença à marcher comme un londonien de la toute fin du dix-neuvième siècle. Pour l'occasion, il s'était ruiné en déguisement histoire d'avoir des vêtements de l'époque. Et encore, il ne fallait pas des vêtements de quidam, des fripes brunes sentant le charbon, non, pour l'évènement historique auquel il voulait assister, il avait dû louer canne, haut de forme, queue de pie et chaussures vernies en faisant des recherches pointues pour ne pas se rendre coupable d'anachronisme.

Bon, d'accord, il s'était amusé à réunir ce déguisement. Mais alors qu'il faisait ses premiers pas dans le Londres du 30 juin 1894, l'émotion qui le prit n'eut rien à voir. C'était l'Histoire brute qu'il allait vivre, ce ramoneur qui passait devant lui avec son balai et son seau à cendres était mort depuis une bonne centaine d'années. Loki détourna le regard avant de le fixer trop longtemps. Il était fasciné. Il avait déjà de la boue et sûrement autre chose sur ses chaussures, et l'odeur de misère le prenait à la gorge, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la rue étroite et malodorante, la surprise fut aussi désagréable que stupéfiante. Comme si elle l'attendait, Big Ben se mit sous ses yeux ahuris à sonner le premier coup de dix heures, et les cloches carillonnèrent dans la ville.

Oh non. Apparemment les coordonnées avaient cafouillé, car alors qu'il était censé se retrouver dans la ruelle en face du Tower Bridge, la Tour de l'Horloge se dressait devant ses yeux. Il ne connaissait pas la géographie de Londres par cœur, mais suffisamment pour savoir que comme la cérémonie avait, ou plutôt allait commencer à 10h30, il avait un gros problème.

Voyant un journal abandonné dans le caniveau, il se pencha pour déchiffrer la date. Oui, 30 juin 1894, et il était bien dix heures du matin. Le temporel était bon, c'était le spatio qui était à revoir.

Il eut le réflexe de sortir son smartphone pour calculer la distance, mais il se retint juste à temps avant d'exposer cet objet extraterrestre aux yeux endormis des passants affairés. Non, il allait falloir la faire à l'ancienne.

Voyant un cheval attelé trottiner vers lui, il faillit lever la main, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas une livre, pas même un penny sur lui, juste ses dollars américains sur sa carte bancaire et dans son téléphone.

Oh mon dieu, il allait arriver en retard.

Il était la seule personne encore vivante dans son univers spatio-temporel à avoir la chance d'assister à un tel évènement, et il allait arriver à être en retard.

Furieux contre lui-même et profondément attristé, il rajusta son haut de forme, mit sa canne au pommeau doré contre son bras et commença à marcher d'un pas vif. Il avait des longues jambes, mais dans son souvenir, à pied il en avait bien pour une demi-heure.

Les londoniens regardaient curieusement ce gentleman apparemment pressé se salir les chaussures et s'essouffler au lieu de simplement héler un fiacre. Loki, lui, commençait à se sentir stupide d'avoir participé à une expérience unique, et n'avoir pas été capable de voler quelques pennies dans un musée pour être à l'heure à l'évènement le plus important de cette fin du dix-neuvième siècle. Certes, il appréciait le bavardage de Londres, le vieil anglais accentué et pompeux, les « Milord » qu'on lançait au détour des rues, mais il se considérait tout de même comme un imbécile. Amora allait bien se moquer de lui, bien que ce soit les réglages de sa machine qui soient à revoir. Enfin, elle l'avait emmené dans la bonne ville, à la bonne date, et à la bonne heure, soit à trois mille deux cent quatre-vingt-deux kilomètres et cent trente-six années de distance, alors il n'allait pas pinailler pour quelques miles…

-Milord ! insista-t-on sur sa droite par-dessus une pétarade ressemblant vaguement à une Harley Davidson dont le pot d'échappement était sérieusement encrassée.

Se pourrait-il que ?

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers la voix chaleureuse et autoritaire. Elle appartenait à un homme de trente-cinq ans environ, la barbiche impeccablement taillée, bien habillé. Il avait un sourire plein de fossettes, des coudes appuyés sur la porte d'un étrange véhicule, son chapeau haut de forme tenu par une main gantée de blanc. L'origine du raffut était une machine fascinante, plus imposante que les premières voitures mais avec plus de race que celles que Loki avait en tête. Elle était à tomber par terre et lui comme Amora se seraient vendus mutuellement pour pouvoir jeter un œil au moteur. Les étudiants du MIT n'étaient pas des gens fréquentables.

Le voyageur du temps cligna les yeux une fois, deux fois devant l'apparition, et voyant le grand sourire s'amincir au fil des secondes en un simple étirement amical, il comprit qu'il était impoli et qu'il avait intérêt à trouver une phrase dans un vieil anglais correct rapidement.

-I do apologize Sir, finit-il par dire, so much in my hurry I didn't hear your calling.

-My adorable but noisy machine doesn't leave much opportunity to hear any calling, sadly, fit-il dans un soupir affectueux accompagné d'une caresse sur le tableau de bord. I beg your pardon, reprit le Lord en se tournant à nouveau vers lui, but are you late for the ceremony ? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Indeed ! répondit l'étudiant avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-As I am ! Come up, we will no longer be alone in such a shameful late !

En contournant l'avant du véhicule pour monter dans la petite merveille, Loki se dit que ce type était un don du ciel.

-Aren't you afraid of it ? s'enquit d'un ton curieux en le voyant prendre place avec autant de naturel à bord de la voiture.

-Not even a bit, assura Loki en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se pencher pour observer les compteurs, celui de la vitesse, de la température du moteur, tout ce qu'il pourrait glaner de cette merveilleuse invention.

-Much people do, continua le Lord Much people think it's strange… fit-il avec une prudence et une petite lueur mélancolique, qui fit comprendre à Loki que ce gars devait être légèrement rejeté par ses pairs.

-They're wrong. If everyone were normal, we would all be bored to death.

L'aristocrate éclata de rire avant de regarder Loki d'un œil pétillant, enlevant le frein de la voiture et la laissant filer dans les ruelles.

-I like you. What's your name Milord ? Never seen you in town. But your accent tells me it's not surprising.

-Indeed. Lord Loki Laufeyson, from the Kingdom of Norway, se présenta-t-il avec énormément d'excitation.

-Pleasure to meet you, milord. The Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist Lord Stark, have you ever heard of me ?

Pourquoi ces « I like you » puis "playboy" aussi innocemment placés lui faisaient ainsi chauffer les oreilles ?

Le soleil de fin juin. Ҫa avait beau être l'Angleterre, et Loki avait beau être un pansexuel ouvert -à un tel point qu'il s'intéressait depuis quatre minutes à la nécrophilie- le soleil de fin juin chauffait les oreilles de tout le monde. N'est-ce pas ? Ne nous attardons pas trop là-dessus voulez-vous bien.

-I'm very sorry to say I haven't.

-Norway, uh? I assume it's a bit far from here. I heard you were an advanced country; have you a lot of coaches like this one?

-A very few, built and owned by freaky Lords like you.

-Freaky, uh? I assume I am. But you said you liked it, so I don't mind, fit-il dans une œillade beaucoup trop longue pour compter toute forme d'innocence, quelque qu'elle soit.

Ok il faisait vraiment chaud à présent, et il ne pouvait ignorer une seconde de plus qu'un noble anglais du 19ème siècle lui faisait du rentre-dedans.

Oh, mon, dieu. Certes, sa vie avait perdu beaucoup de sa normalité depuis qu'il avait rencontré Amora, mais là on atteignait des sommets.

Comme Loki était perdu dans une réflexion intérieure se résumant à « aimer se faire draguer par un type mort depuis cent ans est-il ou non de la nécrophilie », Lord Stark continua :

-I suppose you were invited for the ceremony? How come you had to go on your bare feet?

-Wanted to have some walk, as I'm in London only for a few days. But I let the time split, and not a pound to call a… a coach.

Il avait faillit dire "call a cab". Bien bien bien, bravo Loki. Ce n'est pas le tout de cacher son téléphone, il faut aussi ne pas crier sur les tous les toits de la vieille Londres que dans le futur les chevaux étaient dans les champs, les taxis embouteillées à la sortie de bureau et les avions dans le ciel.

Son mensonge était correct, et comportait une bonne part de vérité. Sauf qu'au lieu d'une heure ou deux, il avait laissé le temps filer d'une bonne cent-trentaine d'années.

-I let the time slip too. Caught up in an invention. You know Leonard de Vinci ? The Montgolfier brothers ? I think we could do better than that, by improving the surface of the wings... commença à expliquer le Lord, la lueur de folie prenant de plus en plus de place dans son regard.

Aurait-il été né dans les années 2000, ce type aurait été diplômé du MIT, songea Loki en le regardant s'extasier sur l'aviation naissante de cette fin de siècle. Il aurait pu regarder la Tamise, il aurait pu profiter d'être le seul œil vivant de son époque à contempler les rives industrielles du fleuve déjà outrageusement pollué, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il y avait d'autres choses agréables à regarder dans son champ de vision. Le Lord finit par remarquer que l'aristocrate norvégien le contemplait sans avoir pu en placer une depuis bien trois minutes, et détourna les yeux dans un sourire d'excuse en lançant :

-Apologies, I easily get caught up when aeronautics are concerned.

-I don't mind smartness. A very interesting woman said "Brainy is the new sexy".

Qu'avait-il lâché ? Citer Irene Adler n'était en soit pas un problème –oh gosh il tuerait JFK de ses propres mains pour cinq minutes avec Conan Doyle-, mais flirter avec un personnage historique était autrement plus douteux déontologiquement parlant. Surtout que ça avait apparemment un peu trop marché, car le Lord avait caché son sourire en se mordant la lèvre et décidément c'était la canicule cette année.

-I agree with her. Is she Norwegian or Londonian?

-Londonian, a great friend of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, tenta-t-il en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. You know him milord?

-Of course, great friend of mine. How come I don't know such an interesting woman if she is so.

Il remarqua enfin la fébrilité de Loki, et ajouta d'un ton malicieux :

-I have lunch with him on Sunday. Will we have the pleasure of your company?

La gorge sèche, Loki murmura un "I would love to" du bout des lèvres. Il ne voulait plus jamais repartir. Rendre à la machine sa taille normale allait lui briser le cœur.

Et bien qu'il touchait du doigt son rêve le plus fou, lorsque le véhicule révolutionnaire obliqua et le Tower Bridge leur apparut dans toute la splendeur de sa naissance, il fut presque déçu. Dans deux, trois heures, il repartait.

Ils se garèrent assez loin pour ne pas se faire remarquer d'une bruyante manière, et le Lord Stark lui ouvrit la porte dans deux petits courbette et clin d'œil. C'était _illégal_ d'être mort et aussi sexy, dammit.

Ils se hâtèrent et marchèrent sur bon nombre de chaussures cirées pour trouver un angle de vue correct. Malgré son apparente absence de défauts, son milord avait celui d'être petit, et Loki ne put s'empêcher de poser une discrète main sur sa hanche pour lui permettre de garder son équilibre tandis qu'il tentait d'apercevoir le Reine Victoria faire son discours d'inauguration.

C'était si… irréel ! Ce Tower Bridge qui avait été détruit dans la guerre entre la Corée du Nord et les USA de 2018, ayant éclaté juste après la mort inacceptable d'Elizabeth II et qui avait fichu le monde par terre, cette photo de livre d'histoire se dressait sous ses yeux dans la beauté de son premier jour. Tous ces messieurs en haut de forme regardaient leur montre à gousset, les dames dissimulaient leur intelligence et désir d'indépendance sous les dentelles, et chacun ignorait qu'un homme d'un autre temps les regardait avec la tendresse qu'on a envers les choses disparues.

Quel vertige… quelle griserie… Il avait envie de révéler à Lord Stark d'où il venait rien pour faire partager un peu de son allégresse scientifique à quelqu'un. Pour autant le londonien regardait avec la même admiration le chef d'œuvre de l'architecture, qui était à cette époque le plus grand et le plus sophistiqué des ponts basculants jamais construits. Bien qu'il ne le connaisse que depuis un quart d'heure, Loki donnerait sa thèse à brûler que le lord ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, comment détourner l'attention de tout le monde pour s'incruster dans la salle des machines et observer les monstrueux mécanismes qui permettaient au pont de séparer en deux. A moins peut-être qu'il ait participé à sa conception, ce qui était également probable. C'était souhaitable parce que dans le cas contraire, la raison de son retard était la conception sophistiquée d'une grenade de gaz empoisonneur qu'il allait lâcher dans la foule pour pouvoir aller observer la machinerie sans être dérangé.

-What a masterpiece isn't it? chuchota à cet instant le londonien, si bien que Loki dut se pencher pour l'écouter. I could kill to get inside.

-I was sure you'd been thinking that, murmura-t-il en retour. And to speak the truth, I would do it myself.

-Oh really? Then us two are very much alike.

Ce n'était probablement que la foule autour d'eux mais dans son mouvement le bouc du Lord avait effleuré la joue imberbe de l'étudiant. Et ce n'était probablement qu'un accident, mais en réponse au frisson qui avait agité la main de Loki sur la hanche du noble sur la pointe des pieds, les poils drus avaient frotté une seconde fois.

-Do you know what else I'd wish to get inside ? rajouta innocemment le Lord bien que la réponse ne soit pas à chercher très loin, deux centimètres environ des lèvres ayant posé ladite question.

Ah très bien, c'était comme ça, donc Loki pouvait d'ors et déjà cocher sur sa liste de choses à vivre "parler de cul avec un aristocrate mort pendant l'inauguration du Tower Bridge". C'était une belle réussite pas vrai, on pouvait mourir sans regret après ça, non ?

Ce fut la raison pourquoi il n'avait pas tant de souvenirs que ça de la fin du discours de la reine Victoria, des applaudissements, de l'orchestre et de la première traversée car il n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'une fois sur la rive sud ils ne trouvent une ruelle mal famée pour tâcher leurs costumes contre les pierres humides. L'étreinte fut un rien désespérée et l'une des plus chaudes qu'avait vécue Loki. Il se sentit infiniment mal pour des boucles blondes emmêlées et des pupilles vertes sous des lunettes d'aviateurs, mais mince, ce type était si incroyable et si hors d'atteinte sous tous les plans ! Son cœur avait rarement battu aussi vite, comme voulant caser le plus de battements anatomiquement possibles dans une seconde, ces viles secondes qui filaient entre les souffles, les gentilles morsures et les caresses à travers les chemises

-I longed for someone like you all my life, finit par chuchoter le Lord essoufflé, froissant le costume de location de l'étudiant en s'y agrippant.

-I… I will have to go back from where I'm from, sooner than I'd wish, murmura Loki avec tous les regrets du monde.

-Take me with you. Please. I can't bare this closeminded, middle aged place anymore. I don't belong here.

-Listen, I… I'm not really from Norway.

-No kidding, fit l'aristocrate dans un rire. I know you're from the future, no need to lie anymore.

-How… balbutia Loki, how did you…

-Your ring. It's nothing I've ever seen. And I know every metal or material existing on this planet. At least, past and present, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur et ses yeux pétillants comme jamais.

Loki se morigéna, et pour se donner du temps jeta à un coup d'œil à la bague en question. C'était un bijou fantaisie, le genre qui changeait de couleur selon les émotions du porteur en se fiant à sa température corporelle. Un cadeau d'Amora pour leur premier anniversaire, et qu'il ne voyait même plus tant il y était habitué. Et, évidemment, composé du plastique le plus commun, anachronique au possible.

Au moins il allait arrêter de se prendre la tête pour essayer de parler comme un lord de l'avant-siècle dernier.

-Why did the stone color change? s'enquit soudain l'aristocrate. It was green when I first saw it. Now it's pink.

-It works with body temperature. The rest of it is plastic, expliqua Loki sans préciser que vert signifiait "calme" et rose "amoureux".

-Plastic ?

-From oil. Polypropylene, explicita-t-il, discovered in 1951.

-For goodness sakes, souffla l'ingénieur dans une exclamation excitée. 1951. Time passenger, I _beg_ you to tell me when you're from.

Loki hésita un long instant, mais après tout, il était démasqué pas vrai ?

-2030, finit-il par répondre.

-Unbelievable. Take me to it, only five minutes. And I will tell you everything of my time, affirma le lord avec toute la sincérité du monde. Kidnapp Arthur Conan Doyle, or whoever you want, ajouta-t-il et la conviction de Loki flanchit un peu.

Amora allait le _tuer._ Ou plus probablement lui faire son petit « je te l'avais bien dit, nous sommes incapables de résister à la science ou nos idoles » puis le larguer comme une vieille chaussette. Et il l'aurait mérité, d'ailleurs.

\- There is no way what you will learn won't influence your future, murmura Loki d'un ton fataliste, and I can't erase your memory.

-I'm a genius. If anyone of time can handle something like this and keep his mouth shut, it's me. As long as you don't tell me how I will die my behavior won't change. Have faith in me, le supplia le noble, et Loki ne put lui refuser.

-Alright. Let's go back to the future. Five minutes, then we take you back to your time, and you forget all of it.

-Deal, fit le lord en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un dernier French kiss.

Loki vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls, puis sortit de sa poche la machine de la taille d'un porte-clef. Stark la dévora des yeux tandis que l'étudiant la posait par terre, retirait une épingle à cheveux afin d'appuyer sur le minuscule bouton et s'écartait promptement.

-Step back, conseilla-t-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'une main prudente sur la poitrine, it really is something big.

A cet instant la machine augmenta de cent fois sa taille, et le lord anglais semblait hésiter entre crier de frustration et sautiller partout comme un enfant.

-I could _kill_ to know how you did that.

-I think I've heard the first three times you said you could murder people for Science. Ready to come?

-I've been ready since the day I was born, gémit-il en sautant d'un bord à l'intérieur et détaillant chaque millimètre carré de la technologie de pointe.

Loki programma la machine pour le 11 avril 2030 et aux coordonnées géographiques du MIT, ayant le sentiment qu'il était en train de faire la plus grosse connerie de son existence et que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Mais il y avait tellement d'éléments qui pouvaient mal terminer qu'il ne savait lequel pointer du doigt.

Il murmura du bout des lèvres une prière à Bouddha et au dieu des voyageurs du temps, et sentit à nouveau ses molécules se séparer.

Un instant plus tard, il ouvrait les yeux et la chevelure dorée d'Amora s'affairait derrière la porte. Loki se sentit infiniment coupable, et n'osa même plus rajuster sa chemise et ses cheveux en bataille. Il était sûr d'avoir un suçon dans le cou de toute façon, et le londonien du passé était dans le même état.

Quand la porte fut ouverte et que la chercheuse les dévisagea tous les deux, ses lèvres s'écartèrent en une expression stupéfiée tandis qu'elle analysait la situation. Loki aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'il allait tout lui expliquer mais il n'avait pas le moindre début d'idée de comment faire, alors il conserva son expression coupable.

-Grand Papy ?! s'étrangla finalement Amora.

Loki s'étouffa.

-M-m-mais-mais enfin Loki, comment as-tu PU ?

-I beg your pardon ? balbutia le lord avec son accent anglais d'un autre temps.

-Me tromper passe encore, je sais bien que je suis pas ce qu'il y a de plus équilibré sur le marché. Mais avec mon arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père ?!

-Are you _sure_ you are my great-great-great-granddaughter ?

Amora sortit le pendentif qu'elle avait autour du cou, l'ouvrit et déminiaturisa son immense arbre généalogique remontant jusqu'à son ancêtre Sarah Wiltes pendue à Salem. L'immense parchemin la recouvrit dans un bruit de froissement, et la scientifique batailla un instant avec cacher la date de mort sous une photo et un nez avant de désigner ces derniers. Et en effet, Lord Anthony Edward Stark posait d'un air fier auprès de sa voiture. Loki se disait bien qu'il avait déjà vu ce visage et cette machine quelque part. C'était outrageant qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu, vu le nombre de fois où son agitée du bocal de petite copine lui avait brandi ses racines sous le nez.

Oh, la, laaa…

-Au revoir. Je vous aime. Je vais élever des dinosaures, affirma Loki en retournant vers la machine et commençant à entrer les coordonnées spatio-temporelle du Jurassique.

-It's alright, it's alright, affirma l'aristocrate en le retenant par le bas de son costume. It's a highly distrubing situation but we should find a solution together. As it appears we're a family.

Loki se laissa glisser contre la machine dans un long gémissement désespéré, et Amora finit par rire avant de relativiser :

-Ҫa va, c'est mon grand-père, on va dire que tu m'as retrouvée en lui. Et puis il faut avouer que vous êtes très bien conservé grand papy.

-Future is odd, murmura lord Stark en retirant son haut de forme pour se passer la main dans les cheveux. Maybe I should go back.

-Papy attends, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner ton avis sur ma machine avant de partir s'il te plaît.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Loki s'était enterré dans un grand carton rempli de polystyrène qui lui collait aux cheveux. Il avait baptisé sa nouvelle demeure « boîte de la honte » au marqueur vert, et contemplait l'inventeur fou et sa copie conforme d'arrière-arrière fille commenter les matériaux utilisés, les systèmes de performance, Amora expliquer ce qu'était un algorithme, et le lord lui demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas opté pour un moteur à vapeur, et d'où elle tenait ces lunettes.

La jeune femme avait retiré la vieille paire, les avait contemplées elles puis son ancêtre, et avait murmuré :

-It's yours ?

-It is.

-Grandpaaaaa, s'écria-t-elle en le soulevant et lui faisant faire l'avion.

Du vomi historique, des explosions louches et des anecdotes historiques plus tard, il fallut se séparer. L'inventeur s'était excusé auprès de son arrière-arrière-arrière petite fille pour avoir flirté avec son petit ami et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait exprès. Amora lui dit qu'elle trouverait bien comment punir Loki et qu'elle avait déjà quelques idées, comme par exemple aller à ce fameux déjeuner avec Conan Doyle dont il lui avait parlé depuis, mais seule. Loki gémit pitoyablement à ça, et le lord éclata de rire, leur assurant qu'ils pouvaient le visiter à tout instant, qu'il s'arrangerait pour les faire passer pour sa nièce et son fiancé, bien que se doutant que sa descendante conserverait avec zèle et prudence les cent trente ans qui les séparaient.

Il repartit dans une dernière courbette, et le petit couple encore furieux pour l'un, contrit pour l'autre, resta silencieux. Amora finit par souffler :

-Bon… Pour te faire pardonner… Je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas qu'on ramène Alan Turing parmi nous, là où il puisse voir que tous les gens friqués lui rendent hommage ?

-Je ne suis pas contre offrir un Iphone à celui qui l'a inspiré mon ange, je t'assure, mais j'ai déjà dû changer le passé rien qu'à m'incruster durant l'inauguration du Tower Bridge, alors sauver le père de l'informatique… soupira Loki pour aller jeter un œil aux informations.

Le taux de pollution était toujours aussi élevé, les humains continuaient de se taper dessus par jalousie ou racisme, et la page wikipedia de Lord Anthony Edward Stark ne mentionnait aucun voyage dans le futur, juste un inventeur un peu fantasque.

-Bon, conclut-il au bout de cinq minutes, je ne l'ai pas changé tant que ça apparemment. Je suppose qu'on peut aller voir ton aïeule à Salem.

Amora lui offrit un sourire lumineux et Loki le lui en rendit un petit coupable.

-Tant que tu ne flirtes pas avec elle c'est d'accord, affirma la chercheuse en filant derrière ses écrans programmer sa machine.

-Cette amourette avec ton trisaïeul va me poursuivre toute ma vie, c'est ça ?

-Exactement. Coordonnées géographiques : 42°31′05″ Nord 70°54′34″ Ouest, coordonnées temporelles : 29 juillet 1692… Non attends, se ravisa-t-elle, on va pas débarquer le jour de son exécution pas vrai, c'est un peu malpoli. Plutôt… fit-elle en tournant lentement la mollette, le 21 juillet, c'est une date un peu particulière.

Ce fut ainsi que dix minutes plus tard et trois cent trente-huit ans plus tôt, Amora alias Angel Who changea le monde en atterrissant dans la cellule de la sorcière Sarah Wildes et criant à pleins poumons :

-My great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great-grandmother, I WENT THROUGH THE YEARS TO WISH YOU A VERY HAPPY BRITHDAY.


End file.
